The Return Home
by StarrySparky
Summary: Kitty-pets Leonin and Blaze are content with their peaceful lives, even going to the forest to hunt. But when one encounter leads them face-to-face with a Clan cat, and an opportunity opens that could change their lives forever. Will they decline and miss this chance of a lifetime, or take it and find out a surprise that will change their lives forever? ON HOLD!
1. Allegiances

**STREAMCLAN**  
**Leader:** Hawkstar- Brown tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Deputy:** Foxpelt- Russet furred tom with green eyes and a white belly

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Leafstorm- Brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes

**Warriors**

Eaglefeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Sagepaw

Bramblefur- Long haired light brown tom with green eyes

Mistflash- Gray and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dustpaw

Brackenpelt- Ginger and brown tom with amber eyes

Falcontalon- Brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Snowpelt- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudshine- White and pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Sunburst- Yellow-orange tabby tom with white paws and underbelly and green eyes

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelnose- Brown tabby tom with white tail-tip and green eyes

Rosetail- Red-orange she-cat with cream paws and tail tip and green eyes

Dewpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Larkpaw

Firestorm- Ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes

Stonefoot- white tom with one gray leg and blue eyes

**Queens/Kits**

Maplesnow- Long-hair tortoiseshell she-cat with amber-green eyes and a white under-belly and paws (expecting Brakenpelts kits)

Cindertail- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Hazelnose's kits Pinekit, gray tom with green eyes and brown paws, and Needlekit, brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Nightbreeze- Jet black she-cat with green eyes (expecting Falcontalon's kits)

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw- Blue-gray tom with blue-green eyes

Sagepaw- Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Dustpaw- Brown tabby tom lighter paws and amber eyes

Pebblepaw- Silver tom with blue eyes and white paws and tail

Larkpaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Moontail- Small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenfoot- Brown tom with green eyes, blind in one

* * *

**OAKCLAN**

**Leader:** Owlstar- Large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Daisypaw

**Deputy: **Dusttail- Sandy colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Medicine Cat: **Berryfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Warriors**

Flamefur- Russet tom with green eyes

Dewnose- Gray tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Marrigoldtail- Amber she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Violetpaw

Birchpelt- Pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Sparrowpelt- Brown ctom with amber eyes

Hollyclaw- Dark gray tom with a black tail and paws with amber eyes

Mistypool- White she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Rabbitpaw

Silverfur- Sleek silver she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Swiftpaw

Honeypelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cinderfoot- Long haired gray tom with amber eyes

Graytail- light gray she-cat with amber-green eyes

Sandfur- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes and a white paw

**Apprentice: **Foxpaw

**Queens/Kits**

Stormheart- Slick, dark gray she-cat with bold amber eyes and white paws and tail-tip(Mother of Flamefurs kits, Meadowkit, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Cloudkit, white tom with blue eyes, and Squirrrelkit, brown tom with amber eyes)

Willowsnow- gray and brown she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly and paws(Expecting Hollynose's kits)

**Apprentices**

Daisypaw- Gray and pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

Violetpaw- Gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Swiftpaw- White and Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- Red-orange she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly

**Elders**

Crowfoot- Pitch black tom with emerald green eyes

Cherryfrost- Red-orange she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Spruceclaw- Large brown tom with amber-green eyes

* * *

**FERNCLAN**

**Leader: **Dawnstar- Red-orange she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

**Deputy: **Snowfoot- White and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sagetail- Gray and brown tabby tom with with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Specklepaw

**Warriors**

Cloudsnow- White tom with blue eyes and gray paws

Willowstream- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Hazelpaw

Breezefur- Gray and black mottled tom with amber eyes

Mousetail- Brown tom with green eyes and a white underbelly

Schorchtail- Yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a orange tail

Lionclaw- Large long-furred yellow-brown tom with amber eyes

Rabbitpelt- Gray she-cat with green eyes and a white pelt

Leopardclaw- Brown mottled tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Stormpaw

Redfoot- White tom with red tabby stripes one red foot and amber eyes

Swiftbreeze- Black she-cat with a dark gray tail and green eyes

Rivertail- Blue-gray tom with a dark gray tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: **Whitepaw

Flamestreak- Light gray tom with an orange stripe along his spine and amber eyes

Toadtail- Brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown paws

Foxfur- Red-orange she-cat with gray paws and underbelly and amber eyes

Sappool- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes and gray paws

**Queens/Kits**

Silvertail-white she-cat with light gray paws, blue eyes, and a sleek silver tail(Mother to Flamestreak's kit Applekit, orange she-cat with green eyes)

Ashstorm- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes(expecting Lionclaw's kits)

**Apprentices**

Specklepaw- Mottled brown she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes

Hazelpaw- Short furred tom with amber eyes and white underbelly

Stormpaw- Gray she-cat with dark splotches with blue-green eyes

Whitepaw- Pure white tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Tawnyfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and light gray paws

Briarstripe- Gray and white tabby she-cat with blue

Thistlestripe- Brown tom with with gray paws, a bushy long-furred tail and amber eyes

Spiderheart- Brown tabby tom with a gray chest white paws and green eyes; walks with a limp in hind leg

* * *

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

Leonin- Small, long furred calico she-cat with white paws and underbelly and amber-green eyes; sister to Blaze

Blaze- Yellow- Orange tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest, chin, and underbelly; brother to Leonin

Higgins- Gray-black tom with white splotch on chest and green eyes; brother to Mittens

Mittens- Gray she-cat with black and dark gray tabby stripes with green eyes and white paws; sister to Higgins

Salem- Pitch black loner tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Cosmo- Black tom with amber eyes; brother to Shadow

Shadow- Black tom with dark brown back and green eyes;brother to Cosmo

Puss- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes; brother to Tabby; former kitty-pet

Tabby- White tom with gray and black tabby stripes with green eyes and white paws; brother to Puss; former kitty-pet

* * *

**I'd like to thank some people/cats that I used their OC's:**

**Pine Clovewood(My Brother) for Leafstorm and Bramblefur **

**My old cat Ajani for Maplesnow**

**StormThatWhirlsThroughHeart for Stormheart**

**Leonin, Blaze, Higgins, Mittens, Cosmo, Shadow, Puss, and Tabby for being themselves and my cats**

**Salem for being an actual stray that we named ourselves**

* * *

**Yay for me, because it is my 1 year anniversary of being on Fanfiction on the 17th of this month(February)! YAY!**

**Congrats to the _real _Leonin and Blaze, who have their birthday on the 24th of this month(February)**


	2. Chapter 1: Encouraged

**Hi guys! This is my first non one-shot story! Please enjoy and, please, no flames. If you do, the real life Leonin will eat you(both Leonin and Blaze are based off of my own real life cats) Tell me if there are errors, and give constructed criticism. And please, ENJOY!**

_**I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY OC'S SUBMITTED, WHETHER IT IS BY PM OR REVIEWS!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and some of the Clan cats listed in the Allegiances belong to other people.**

* * *

Leonin awoke in her nest, hearing the sound of the dry pellet food rattling in her bowl.

_Sometimes I would really like to sleep in more, s_he thought as she stretched, bending her legs and yawning. Looking around, she noticed the lack of snow on the ground.

"Blaze! Blaze! Wake-up!" she said, prodding her brother.

"Huh? What? Leonin! I was having an amazing dream! Why'd you wake me up!"

Leonin sighed. "I woke you up so we could go outside! There _finally _isn't snow, so the two-legs left the flap open!"

Blaze got up, twitching his whiskers. "Does that mean we will catch some good food? I'm so tired of these pellets," he said, gesturing to the shiny bowl with his tail.

"Yes, now lets go before they change they're minds! she said, bounding toward the flap. With one final spring, she bolted through and took a breath of the fresh untainted air. Blaze followed and padded towards her.

"I love it out here. It smells so much better and the air is cleaner" Leonin nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes. Now, if I remember correctly, there was a really good spot for robins over there" she said, pointing her tail towards some trees in the distance.

"You know I hate tree climbing!" complained Blaze. "Well, there are some ferns close by. You can catch a shrew or something. I want a robin, or maybe a squirrel" Leonin began to sprint towards the grove, Blaze trailing close behind.

_I haven't gone hunting in forever! _Leonin thought, enjoying the trill of running. Upon reaching the grove, Leonin began to look around. Opening her mouth, she scented the air. _No robins... But there is a dove!_

She followed the scent and saw the light gray bird pecking at the ground.

_Now I just need to go around so I'm down-wind, _she thought, padding around the bird carefully. She was just about to pounce, when she stepped on a twig.

_Darn! _she thought as the dove flew into a nearby tree.

_Maybe I can still get it. _Leonin sprang a neighboring tree and carefully made her way to the branch right above the bird. She leaped down, right on top of the dove. It struggled in her paws, but before it could fly off, she bit the base of the spine.

_Yes! No two-leg food for now! _She bounded down the tree, and began looking for Blaze.

"That was a nice catch" a voice said behind her.

Leonin turned, and saw a she-cat emerge from the undergrowth. Leonin fluffed up her fur and hissed, ready to fight for her food.

"Relax. I don't want your bird. My name is Eaglefeather. I saw how you caught it" the she-cat said, sitting down.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me" replied Leonin.

"I want you to join my Clan. What is your name?"

"My name is Leonin, and I'm happy where I am. Now, my brother is waiting for me" she turned, grabbed her dove, and ran off.

_Wow! That was strange! I can't believe I saw a wild clan cat! The stories the others told were true!_

Leonin came around a bramble bush and saw Blaze sitting proudly with a rabbit in front of him.

"Nice catch" he said after she set down the dove.

"Nice rabbit"

"Thanks. I found a tunnel of them. Thought I'd just take one."

"Blaze, are you happy living with two-legs?" she blurted out, looking at her brother.

"Well, yea, I guess. I like the warm nest and the constant supply of food and water. But I really miss it out here, and I feel at home when I am away fro the nest. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Leonin began. "After I caught the dove, a tortoiseshell she-cat came out of the bushes. She said her name was Eaglefeather, and she asked me to join her Clan. Blaze, do you think she means one of the ones that our friends told us about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should eat. I'm starving!"

Leonin sighed, and began to pull feathers out of her dove. After clearing most of them, she took a bite.

_This is way better then those pellets they give us. I'll eat this any day instead of two-leg food._

"Blaze, do you think we should join that Clan? I mean, we'd live everyday like this, catching and eating _good _and being... free." Leonin sighed. "Don't know what to do. The way that cat looked, it makes me feel like there's more to life than..." she trailed off

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sticking with you like sap to your pelt." Blaze replied before giving her an affectionate lick between the ears."

"Thanks." she said. "Let me finish eating then we'll go home."


End file.
